


A Greater Test

by Ohno_imgay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Michael being gross and manipulative, Mina being protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohno_imgay/pseuds/Ohno_imgay
Summary: A requested fic using the lines "It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong." and "If I ever see you anywhere near her, you'll have to deal with me."Also on my Tumblr, chaoticlesbiab.
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Greater Test

Your palms were sweating profusely as you walked into Langdon’s makeshift office. From what you’ve heard about his interview process from other grays around the outpost; it’s pretty intense.

He looked up at you from his seated position, “Ah, Miss Y/LN. Please do sit down.”

You obliged, sitting uncomfortably in the armchair in front of his desk. He stared at you for quite some time, and you couldn’t help but feel as if he was looking into your soul. Clearing your throat, you stated, “I’m not sure how something like this is done. Should I act like it’s a job interview?” You joked.

He smirked, “No. You cannot glide through this like you’re interviewing for a minimum wage job, Miss. Y/LN. I’m here to interview you more.. intimately.”

You chuckled nervously, holding back a grimace. There was something about him that you didn’t trust. You were sure it was partly how he looked at Wilhemina. He always tried to act dominant over her, especially in front of the others. He wanted to make it clear that he was in charge now. It made him look like an asshole. 

You had been seeing Wilhemina for some time now, and you could tell since his arrival she’s been much more on edge. She’s even made you begin to sleep in your room instead of staying in her bed until you had to begin prepping breakfast.

He leaned forward in his chair, “Tell me about Ms. Venable.”

Your face grew hot and you swallowed the knot in your throat. “Ms. Venable? Well I can’t say that I know her too well-“

“You cannot lie to me, Y/N. I can tell when people are lying.” You closed your mouth at the accusation. Mina would kill you if she knew you admitted to your relationship with her. “You love her don’t you?”

“Excuse me?” You averted your gaze nervously. “Love is a very strong word.”

“Yes, but you have very strong feelings for her don’t you? I can see the way you two look at each other, sharing little glances when you think no one’s paying attention. I’ve seen the special treatment she gives you if you do something wrong. While any other gray would be scolded or slapped, you get nothing but a warning again and again.”

You looked at him petrified as he slinks over to you, leaning on his desk. “How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“A few months.” You admitted, tears brimming your eyes. “Is this apart of my test?”

He tsked, “Everything’s apart of a greater test, isn’t it?”

Silence hung heavily in the air as a tear fell down your cheek, “P-please, Mr. Langdon. You can’t tell her that you know. She prides herself on keeping a strong front.”

“That’s just the problem isn’t it? Her pride.” He leaned down to be at eye level with you, “I’d like to take you with me, Y/N, but before I make my final decision you’ll have to do something for me.” He paused, “You’ll need to break up with Ms. Venable.”

Your eyes widened, “Why? If you're worried about how our relationship would affect procreation at the Sanctuary, I can assure you that it won't be a problem-”

“No, I’m afraid that’s not it. The problem is that dearest Wilhemina won’t be going with us.”

You were sure your heart stopped beating at that moment, "What? Why?" You croaked out, trying to hold back your tears. Why would Langdon want to take you to the Sanctuary, but not Wilhemina? She was one of the strongest, smartest people you knew. What could make her an unattractive candidate?

Langdon straightened up, sighing, “Because she’s weak. She puts on a strong front, but deep down she’s just a scared, insecure little girl trying to gain some control in her life. It would be a kindness to just end things with her before leaving. She won’t hold on to false hope, and you can move on. No more sneaking around feeling like you’re not good enough. You can start a new life at the Sanctuary. One that’s not sucked up by the black hole that is Wilhemina Venable.”

You couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down your cheeks. The way he talked about her made your blood boil. Who did he think he was? You would never leave Wilhemina in this godforsaken wasteland. She was the only thing that kept you going these past eighteen months. You would rather die with her than live without her. 

"No! I can't do that. I won't do that." You bolted up from your seat, "You're out of your depth, Langdon. Your empty promises of paradise mean nothing to me. Wilhemina means everything." 

His eyes turned dark, "You'll live to regret it."

You glared right back at him, "Well luckily it's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong." You clenched your fists as you heard a hard knock on the door.   
You turned to face the sliding door, revealing Wilhemina. Upon seeing your tear-stained cheeks her brows furrowed in the slightest motion, and you quickly turned away. Explaining to her what happened between you and Langdon was not a conversation you were looking forward to having. 

"Good day, Mr. Langdon." You dismissed yourself. Refusing to make eye contact with your lover, you wiped your tears on your sleeve as you hurried out of the room. 

Wilhemina's eyes followed you until you were out of her line of vision. Her hand gripped the top of her cane tighter as she imagined it was Langdon's throat. She didn't even know what he did, but knowing that he caused such a reaction from you made her want to strangle him.

Langdon retreated to his desk, "Ms. Venable. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She cleared her throat, pulling herself back to reality. Making eye contact with him she stated, "I came to inform you of the package we've just received from the Cooperative. I assume it was your doing?"

"Indeed it was." He leaned back in his chair, "Will that be all?"

She clenched her jaw and took a step towards him, "Actually, no. I'd like to know what just happened between you and Miss Y/N."

He scoffed, "That's confidential information. If you'd like to know, you'll have to go ask her."

She smirked, "You won't tell me? That's fine. Just know this, though. If I ever see you anywhere near her, you'll have to deal with me."

Langdon fake gasped, "Is that a threat? Now, why would you harbor such strong feelings for Y/N? According to you, you've hardly spoken to anyone here when it wasn't necessary." 

Wilhemina let out a little chuckle, "It's not a threat. It's a promise." She turned to walk out, eager to find you and ask what was said in that interview.


End file.
